WHO?
by surprisedmouse
Summary: A Doctor Who & Sherlock crossover. When Sherlock Holmes meets the unreadable man going by the title The Doctor and his companion Amy, he makes it his mission to unravel the mysteries behind the two strangers and their blue box. But when his curiosity takes him too far, it's Sherlock himself who begins to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of the characters in this chapter- they all belong to the BBC.)

Sherlock Holmes' morning started as it usually would; in the afternoon. A cold cup of tea sat on an elegant saucer by his bed. The cup was chipped and the saucer was from a different set of china, Sherlock dipped his little finger into the murky brown liquid and frowned as the tepid mess dripped onto his crystal white bed sheet. He rubbed at his cheekbones with his fingertips and ran his a hand through his dark, curly mess of hair, pulling at it until it felt uncomfortable.

He sighed as he sat up, bunching the sheet around him and dragging himself out of the room. He looked up at the sparse ceiling of the living room and quickly span on the balls of his feet, whipping round to face his bedroom door.

"John, I need you to-" Sherlock cut himself off and looked down at his bare feet, refusing to look back at the empty armchair that seemed even emptier without his companion sprawled across it, tapping away infuriatingly at his laptop.

"Dammit, Holmes. Pull yourself together." He growled, pacing back into the bedroom as a faint knock on the front door echoed through the room.

"Sherlock," the quaint voice of Mrs Hudson chimed as the door opened, "Are you awake? Did you drink the tea I brought you? What about food? Have you eaten yet?"

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut from behind the bedroom door, ignoring her barrage of questions. So it was going to be like _this_ again. Sherlock didn't want to return to _this_. He pulled on clothes and opened his door, pushing past Mrs Hudson and the teapot in her hand. Sherlock had had enough of tea. He had had enough of everything.

"Where are you going, dear?" Mrs Hudson called.

"Out." The adolescent within him cried as he marched down the stairs and out the door into the crisp autumnal air and smoggy clouds of car fumes that followed him everywhere in London.

Sherlock edged his way past the people moving at a snail's-pace in front of him. Past the woman who was returning from an affair, fiddling with her _wedding ring_. Past the man who hadn't showed up to his job interview, wiping the _ketchup _off his tie with a _résumé_. Past everyone who got in his way with their own unimportant lives. Until Sherlock passed a man. A man with boisterous looks and a prominent chin, with hair that flopped over his forehead in an irritating manner. His bow-tie sat slightly askew and his suspenders clashed with his tweed jacket. Other than the fact that the man had poor fashion sense, Sherlock could see _nothing_, he couldn't read _anything_. The man with a lopsided smile and squinting eyes just _was_.

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, ignoring the people that bumped into him from behind as he scowled at the man, who was stood in an alleyway, leaning against a blue Police Public Call Box- a box that shouldn't have gone unnoticed by Sherlock for so long.

"What are you hiding?" Sherlock mumbled to himself, tilting his head in confusion and taking a few long-legged strides towards the man.

As he edged closer to the man and the box, its doors opened and a woman- no, a _girl_, with bright red hair and eyes that seemed to fluctuate between green and hazel emerged, stepping out onto the pavement next to the unreadable man. This girl was easy to read, long nails with _chipped _polish- the sign of a busy life, a sleeveless top- perhaps she wasn't expecting to be in the cold climate of London for a long time, fluctuating eyes full of awe- she was on an adventure, as if the city was just a stepping stone for her.

The girl stepped closer to Sherlock's subject of observation and mumbled something to him, smiling and looking around at the street before them. The two laughed musically, echoing pleasantly towards Sherlock, who frowned and took another step forwards. The girl's_ -_now green- eyes locked onto Sherlock and smiled, she leaned towards the man next to her and pointed in the direction of the tall stranger, who frowned at them from in the distance.

The unreadable man lifted up a hand and waved cheerily, flashing bright white teeth in a pleasant smile. Sherlock furrowed his brow, pausing for a moment before taking the last few steps towards the unreadable man and his box.

"Who _are _you?" Sherlock demanded before anyone could utter a word.

"Who? Me?" The man laughed, pointing at himself and raising an eyebrow.

"No, not you, I meant- Of course you, yes!" Sherlock became heated, pacing back and forth, "Why are you here? Why can't I figure you out?!"

"Well, some puzzles are better left unsolved." The man grinned, jumping about on his tiptoes, "I'm just passing through, a visitor. Call me The Doctor."

He held out his hand which Sherlock ignored completely, staring angrily into the man's eyes. A loud coughing sound erupted beside them and The Doctor turned his head to the side quickly.

"Ah, and of course this is my lovely companion, Amelia Pond." He beamed.

"Amy." The girl corrected, smiling and waving.

Sherlock glanced at the girl and turned back to frowning at The Doctor.

"Well he's polite." Amy muttered under her breath.

"I don't intend on wasting time with impractical things like manners Miss Pond." Sherlock replied flippantly.

Amy grumbled to herself, averting her eyes from the ignorant stranger.

"I know who you are though, don't I, Mr Holmes?" The Doctor winked nudging Amy playfully with his elbow, "Sherlock Holmes, greatest detective in England. I've read your friend's blog."

"Don't talk to me about _my _friends, Doctor." Sherlock snapped in aggravation.

"Wait, you're Sherlock Holmes?" Amy piped up, "The one who everyone thought was dea- wait. Did that happen yet?" She asked frantically, looking between The Doctor and Sherlock.

"Has she been diagnosed?" Sherlock asked, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, "Delusions are often associated with schizophrenia."

"Ah, well- you have 'come back from the dead' recently haven't you? (If my calculations are correct... and they usually aren't.)" The Doctor asked, maintaining his smile but letting his eyes falter slightly.

"Did he just say I have schizophrenia?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, be quiet. What calculations? What do you mean 'risen back from the dead'?" Sherlock needed answers to soothe the headache of his ever-growing frustration.

"Oh, you know. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff- just between us clever people." The Doctor mumbled, waving his hands about as he spoke.

"He doesn't seem that clever, Doctor." Amy mumbled, "He just seems angry."

"Maybe I am angry." Sherlock challenged, "Because of annoying characters like you two and your pathetic blue box that won't tell me any of the answers I need. Just tell me, Doctor. Who are you?"

"I already told you, just a visitor." The Doctor smiled, "Well, it was nice meeting you but we need to be off, places to be, planets to save."

"You won't go far Doctor. And mark my words, the next time you see me, I'll have figured you out. The next time you see me I swear I'll know who you are."

"Well, until next time, Mr Holmes." The Doctor waved, tugged at his crooked bow tie and stepped into the call box, Amy following behind.

"You can't think you're going anywhere in that thing. You're deranged!" Sherlock cried, stumbling towards them and catching the heavy wooden door as it began to swing shut.

He stepped inside the blue box and the world turned black.

**_~Author's notes~_**

**_Hi guys! Thanks for reading the entire chapter- it's obviously not that great for a first attempt. I'd appreciate any criticism or comments you have on the story and I'm not sure where the story is going to go so if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! (I promise that I'll amend the horribly generic ending as soon as I can find the right way to describe the fainting!)_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Love Surprisedmouse x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sherlock was walking through a blank _nothingness_, going nowhere, achieving nothing. Wherever he stepped, the empty space would follow. It was irritating. No footsteps followed him as he walked, only silence. At least, except for the incessant humming noise that seemed to plague Sherlock's mind. It wasn't a hum as such, more of a wheezing noise, like an old machine in need of a mechanic. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to drown out the noise and as he opened them, a large, pale, blurred object began to come into focus.

_Cold_. His cheek was pressed against something cold; he could feel the surface digging into his skin, etching its mark onto his face. Muffled sound passed its way through Sherlock's ears as the object- a face as he now realised- danced around at a close proximity to his own face. His vision finally cleared and he stared, unblinkingly, out at the scene before him.

He was in a large room, with metal walls that left their dim orange colour burnt into his retina. Everything was geometrical, perfect circles surrounded a hexagonal structure in the middle of the room, a glass platform with some sort of pillar in the centre that emitted a vibrant blue light. The unreadable man- The Doctor, stood by the hexagonal structure, fiddling with buttons and levers placed on a control panel that protruded from the blue pillar.

"Doctor!" The face with red hair and hazel eyes cried, "He's awake."

"Brilliant! I was starting to think we have to cart him with us to New New York." The Doctor chuckled.

"Doctor, you can't let him go home like this." Amy cried, stepping back as Sherlock sat up, desperately clasping his hand to his mouth as his shouldered heaved.

"Excuse me." He muttered, removing his hand from his mouth and clenching it into a fist.

"Didn't you want me to get rid of him a few hours ago, Pond?" The Doctor teased.

"Well, yeah- but I'm not that heartless."

"I'm sorry, did you say a few hours?" Sherlock interrupted their conversation abruptly.

"Yes. A few. Well... More like seven or eight." The Doctor answered, jumping up and down on his feet.

"Where am I?" Sherlock demanded, standing up and assuming a defensive stance.

"The TARDIS." Amy smiled, looking up at the arching ceiling of the room.

"And what does that stand for?"

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor cried, sauntering towards the two, "Congratulations Mr Holmes! You found us out. I'm a Time Lord, she's my companion, we travel through space and time, blah blah blah, I'm sure you've heard all this before- I understand that you have connections with UNIT."

"I see. So _you're_ the elusive Doctor."

"That's me!" He beamed, pointing his thumbs inwards, towards his chest.

"I should have known. I've never seen anyone like you. I suppose I thought that The Doctor would be a man with a thousand stories for me to read. I didn't expect you to have… _Nothing._" Sherlock pondered aloud.

"Well, I like to travel light." The Doctor grinned, racing back to the console as the room began to rock back and forth.

"So where are we taking him Doctor?" Amy smiled, racing towards him.

"You mean _when_ are we taking him, Pond." He winked, looking towards Sherlock as he flipped a large lever upwards, melodramatically spinning around.

"You can time travel…" Sherlock mumbled, a look of realisation dawning on his face.

"Did UNIT not fill you in on those details?"

"No, I suppose not. I assumed you were just a madman with a box."

"That's enough about me!" The Doctor cried, stepping back from the console and beaming up at Amy and Sherlock. "We're here."

The wheezing noise had stopped and there was nothing but an echoing silence to replace it as Sherlock watched The Doctor step towards the doors of the "Tardis". He stretched out both arms and pushed forcefully onto the doors, which swung out to reveal the unexplainable scene before them.

"I thought we'd start simple." The Doctor grinned excitedly, turning towards Amy.

"And what's simple, Doctor?" Amy grinned back with equal excitement.

"London, 1840! The beginning of the Second Industrial Revolution, all overseen by Queen Victoria at the beginning of her reign!" He cried, stretching his arms out further into the open for the others to see.

"This is _preposterous. _It's _impossible." _Sherlock yelled, pressing his hands against his temples and pacing back and forth, his feet clanging against the metal floor. "I thought you were deluded! I was going to let you have your fun, lying to me about "_unit" _ whatever that is. But _this_-"

"_This?" _The Doctor asked, chuckling nervously.

"How did you do it? Drugs? I haven't ingested any but you must have administered them somehow. Is it in the air?" Sherlock was pacing faster and faster, the sounds of his feet crashing against the metal increasing in pitch.

"Woah!" Amy cried, placing a comforting hand on Sherlock's arm, trying but failing to slow him, "You need to chill out. Everything The Doctor says is true...well, mostly. I think."

"And how do I trust any of you?!" He cried, pushing her hand away forcefully.

The Doctor and Amy stared at the frustrated wreck that bounded back and forth with huge strides. They shared a humorous look with each other, smiles appearing on their faces at the sight in front of them.

"Never trust anyone, Sherlock!" He hissed to himself, pulling at his hair, "You should know that after everything that happened to J- _him. Everything that happened to him…"_

He continued to pace for several moments, grumbling and arguing with himself, shouting the occasional word and looking around for answers.

"Well, I suppose that whatever you did Doctor, I have no choice but to follow you. Without you, I don't get answers and, my God, I need answers now."

"Well then feel free to follow us." The Doctor still smiled warmly before turning to beckon Amy over, "Come along Pond."

Amy patted Sherlock's shoulder gently before making her way towards The Doctor, who had already left the TARDIS, leaving Sherlock alone in the echoing room. He sighed loudly and the sound echoed across the metallic walls. The niggling need for answers was scratching away at his mind, his curiosity urging him on. And for the second time, his need for answers forced him to take yet another step; towards the unreadable Doctor.

**_~Author's notes~_**

**_I uploaded the next second chapter! Sorry I haven't posted a few chapters at once but this is literally how far I've got with the story- hopefully I can write some more this weekend :) Thank you for reading more than one chapter of this atrocity, I love you forever!_**

**_Love Surprisedmouse x_**


End file.
